The Tears Down Our Cheeks
by KannaKake
Summary: A romantic love story about Jeff the Killer.


An original story by KannaKake (February 28, 2014)

The Tears Down Our Cheeks

It started out as an ordinary evening. I slipped into bed, under my sheets. I drift into thought, thinking about life and stuff. I glance at the clock and it was about nine o'clock. Very faintly I hear, "Shh, just go to sleep." At first I lay there shocked, then I relax and manage a, "Hi Jeff." For a second I thought I heard him stop in his tracks, for I heard no shuffling. He advanced toward my bed, knife in hand, I assumed.

"I know how you feel," I tell him.

"What?" He replies.

"I get what you went through, and it makes sense to me. I understand. Now, if you're going to kill me just-"

"You understand me?" He cut me off, "you know how I feel?"

"Yeah," I turn to him, "or, at least I think I do."

I get out of bed. Walking to him he scans the room, don't know why, but then sees the black sweatshirt I own.

"You Goth?" he asks.

"What? No!" I answer.

"Then what's the black sweater for?"

"It was the closest thing to white I could find. They don't make pure white sweaters anymore."

"Why do you want a white sweater?"

"Its the same color as your sweater and, well, um, I'm kind of obsessed with you," I grin.

"You, obsessed with me? 'Jeff The Killer,' the most dangerous person alive?"

"Yup. And I'm kind of insane myself. Sometimes I think it would be cool to go out and kill people in the middle of the night, and not get caught."

"Really? A girl like you?"

"What? You got a problem with that?"

He was silent.

I walked up and hugged him. He seemed surprised at first but then, he hugged me back. He told me that he was starting to like me. I could tell he liked me ever sense I said his name. Once I heard that his boss ordered him to kill people at random I knew I was going to die. He must have been lying the whole time and I would never tell. No doubt he would enjoy killing me. On the other hand, I have no idea what goes on in his mind.

That's when he kissed me. On the lips. I knew he wasn't lying, that kiss meant something I never felt before.

"Well," he started, "my boss didn't tell me exactly _when_ he wanted you to die..."

"What? You're still gonna kill me?!"

"I'm not losing the special privilege!"

"What's that?"

Jeff explains that the "special privilege" is basically immortality, but you still fell pain.

"That's actually pretty cool."

"Yeah."

"Go ahead."

"Hm?"

"Kill me."

"WHAT?!" Jeff replies.

"If you kill me, you keep you're privilege."

"But, Kanna, You mean _a lot_ to me."

"What? You really mean that?"

"Yeah, I'd really hate to see you go."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

Tears swell in my eyes, and I hug Jeff tight. He also has tears rolling down his cheeks. We were so happy we cared so much about each other.

"Now," tears still in his eyes, "I need to get to business."

"Okay," I agreed.

"I expected you to protest."

"No, just do it."

"Mkay, it may hurt and it may be slow, but I can't do it any other way. I'll try to make it as quick and painless as possible."

He took his knife and stabs me on my left side, just under my ribcage. Tears pour down my cheeks like a tsunami. The pain is unbearable. I speak my last words to Jeff.

"Jeff..."

"Yes?"

"Know, that I, love you."

"I know, just squeeze the pain to me," I hug him. As I am slowly dying his words still ringing in my mind "I hate to see you go."

"Kanna," Jeff calls my name. Tears down his face. No answer. The deed was done.

_For five months, Jeff continued to murder, but none satisfied his loss of Kanna.\_

I'm sitting next to the boss and he explains to me everything that happened and to my surprise, I remember. I have a scar where Jeff stabbed me. I'm dressed in all black. A black hoodie substituted for white. The boss's secretary rang up Jeff and he was up in a flash.

"Jeffery," the boss started, "I have a surprise for you."

"Nothing can be so great to mend my broken heart," Jeff replied.

"Then, I guess you wont like my gift..."

I walk out. Jeff sees me and I see him.

"K-Kanna?" I nod my head.

"It's me Jeff!"

"KANNA!" we run into each others arms. A hug. Then a long, beautiful kiss. The boss assigned us partners and I have been committing murder with the one I love.

_FIN_


End file.
